


Silence is Golden

by KatenissEverdeen



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Distant Sex, Gags, M/M, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenissEverdeen/pseuds/KatenissEverdeen
Summary: (But duct tape is silver)Hannibal finds a way to shut Newt up then forgets about him.





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018--prompt was "Distant/distracted Sex" and "Gags".

When Newt went to Hannibal’s headquarters the first time after they closed the Breach, he brought him back his shoe. The second time, they compared notes on the kaiju. The third time, they made out. The fourth time, Hannibal took Newt into an elaborate back room (that Newt hesitated to call his bedroom, because Hannibal seemed like the type to have a separate sex room to keep where he slept secure.)

Newt was hard as hell and ready to go, and his clothes were off almost immediately. Hannibal, however, hadn’t even loosened his tie, which made Newt pause for a moment--but hey, it was a weird power dynamic thing. He could get into that. He could get very into that!

Hannibal ran his thumbs over Newt’s tattooed collarbones, across his hard nipples, down his stomach, and… pointed to a set up he had by the wall of the room. A desk and two chairs, one facing the laptop on the desk head on, the other with its back to the wall and right next to the desk.

“Come on, sit down,” he said, maneuvering Newt over effortlessly. 

Newt sat down and gripped the edges of the hard wooden chair. It seemed incongruous in Hannibal’s gaudy headquarters. Hannibal had started to sort through a small lacquered box on the table that was probably more expensive than anything Newt had ever been in the same room with.

“So, what are we--” he froze up when Hannibal pulled a silicone ring and some lube out of the box. “Are we using a cock ring?”

“We aren’t, but you are,” Hannibal said firmly, slicking it up and slipping it over the head of Newt’s dick. 

Newt winced a little at the pressure, knowing that it probably wasn’t coming off for a while (although he would be fine with leaving it on for a long damn time.) “Well, it’s one way to keep this going for longer. Do you have that much trust in your self control, or are you just selfish?” he asked, teasing Hannibal a little.

Hannibal smirked in return and kept searching through the box. “Keep that up, kid, and I’ll have to find a way to shut you up.” 

Newt shuddered at that, but not in an unpleasant way. He was painfully aware of the bulge in Hannibal’s ridiculously expensive slacks, and he knew it would be a stretch to take it, but he had always loved a challenge. “I don’t really shut up, actually. You may have to put something in my mouth to keep me from sassing you.” It was silly, yes, but the moment felt electric, and Newt was more than ready for Hannibal to pull his dick out. He was ready to deepthroat the man, to choke on him, he was ready for Hannibal to face fuck him until he was crying.

So when Hannibal pulled out a ball gag, Newt paused for a moment.

“Not what you were expecting?” Hannibal asked.

“I kind of was expecting your dick, yeah,” Newt replied.

Hannibal snickered. “I’d love to, but I’m pretty busy today, and I don’t want to get distracted by your warm little mouth.” He waited for Newt to open his mouth before pressing the gag into it and strapping it shut behind Newt’s head. “Hold on to that chair,” he said, and it sounded like a command. Newt grabbed the chair and realized how he must look--painfully aroused, with the ring cutting into his dick, holding onto the chair obediently, and lips stretched around the ball gag. 

Hannibal sat down at the other chair and opened the laptop like there wasn’t a naked heavily tattooed scientist right next to him, and Newt made a little confused noise from around the gag.

“Just be patient,” Hannibal said. “I’ll get to you soon enough.” He clicked around on the computer for a moment before leaning back and saying something in Cantonese. Newt’s Cantonese wasn’t great, but he could make out a couple of numbers and a few place names.

Hannibal was taking a business call. Newt shifted in the chair but kept his fingers digging into the sides. Hannibal was taking a business call like Newt wasn’t ridiculously aroused. He suddenly understood the ball gag (although a part of him thought about him making tiny, quiet noises under the table while Hannibal was on his call, trying desperately to not be too loud that whoever was on the other end would hear him.)

Newt felt himself jerk his hips forward a little, straining for at least some sensation on his aching dick, when Hannibal reached one muscular arm towards him and placed it on his thigh, squeezing it. The physical contact calmed Newt down at least a little, and he felt a moment of relief before Hannibal reached for his dick and the arousal hit him all over again.

Hannibal pumped Newt’s dick slowly and lazily, like he wasn't even thinking about it. He kept his attention on the call, voice going from loud to quiet. Newt could make out emotions but not words, and he soon couldn’t make out anything but his dick. He let out an involuntary moan and Hannibal glanced at him for a second before waving his hand at the screen like he was saying not to worry about it. 

Did they know, Newt wondered? If someone had told him Hannibal Chau was mastrubating someone within an inch of their life on a business call, he would have believed it. He was going nuts by now, painfully aware of pressure of the cock ring encircling his dick and Hannibal’s massive hand taking Newt apart like it’s nothing. Newt had given up on holding onto the chair by now, he couldn’t focus hard enough to hold onto anything. He felt his eyes glaze over with arousal and sheer exhaustion, and he let the complete feeling of the moment hit him. Hannibal was getting him off masterfully while still talking (how was he still talking?) and Newt had just accepted it. This was what he was now, this was what he did now.

When Hannibal finally turned off the computer and closed the laptop, he turned to Newt and smiled. “Ready to get off?”

Newt nodded and reached for Hannibal’s hips, clearly trying to get his pants off.

Hannibal lubed up his hand and reached for Newt’s dick, pulling the cock ring off. “Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing you can do for me that I can’t do myself. Come on, now.”

Newt shuddered and came, in what had to be if not the best orgasm of his life, certainly in the top five.

Hannibal popped the laptop open again and started typing something. “Get dressed and I’ll see you out.”

Newt paused, ball gag in hand. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do? I don’t want to leave you hanging or anything…”

Hannibal turned, flashing him a smile and a glimpse of his gold teeth.

“Let’s save that for next time.”


End file.
